「ダイスキ」
「ダイスキ」(Love) Part 1. "I...I love you." He said quietly. He watched the silver-haired boy standing across from him. He smiled warmly. "I thought you would never confess." Hisashi's eyes widened. "You knew? "Yeah. I did." Toshiro took Hisashi's hand in his own."Listen, whatever happens...I love you. Okay?" "Okay...?" "Say...maybe after college and all that...how would you feel about getting married?" "I'd like that." They both fell silent. The sound of voices over at the gate drifted over. Their classmates were leaving, graduation was long over. Part 2. A co-worker burst into the room. "Hisashi-san, sorry to disturb you, but..." He paused. "We've found some." Hisashi closed his laptop. "All right." --- He ran up the hill behind his friend, and stopped in his tracks when he saw what was there. Three demons. A girl with bright red hair tied back, and black soulless eyes. Another girl with brown drills and red eyes. And a boy, appearing to be the leader, with shoulder-length silver hair and yellow eyes. They were handcuffed. "Did you hurt them?" he said, already adamant about the fact they were restrained. A female officer shook her head, glancing nervously over at the three. Hisashi stepped forward, examining them. "Okay. Let's bring them back to the office. Make sure no one sees you." The yellow eyed one stared at him. He stared back for a moment. Suddenly, he recognized him. But he didn't do anything except follow his co-workers to the car. --- Hisashi looked around the room, making sure his co-workers were definitely gone. Then, he took a deep breath and opened the door. His nervousness quickly turned into relief when he noticed both of the girls were gone. He didn't like keeping anyone captive. But sitting in a chair facing the wall was who he was seeking. Tentatively, he came up behind him. "So you're a police officer now?" Hisashi jumped at the sound of his voice. "Y-yes." He realised his hands were shaking. He shoved them into his pockets. "Turn around so I can see you. Please." He stood up and walked around the chair so they were facing each other. "Is it really you?" Hisashi brushed stray hair out of Toshiro's eyes and studied his face. Nothing had changed, save for his eye colour and a small scar above his left eye. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "What happened to you?" Toshiro closed his eyes. "It's a long story. I don't even remember all of it." "Tell me." Part 3. "Where were we going again?" He looked around where he was, confused. '' ''"I told you, silly. Saiko. There's a house there I want you to see." They continued walking, and turned a corner. A train station was there. "Okay, so we have to take the train going north-east. And then we'll be there." "Alright." ''---'' "This definitely isn't where we're supposed to be." They stood on a dust-covered ground. In the distance, two castles stood, a far distance from one another. '' ''Hisashi started to walk back to the train station. "Wait." said Toshiro. "Something...something's wrong." He broke into a run. "Wait!" He ran after him. "Wait for me!" They saw a figure in the air heading for the second castle. A girl on the ground was following. They disappeared inside. Toshiro opened his wings and stopped. "We'll get there faster by air." Hisashi nodded. "Okay. I'll stay on the ground, I'm faster than you." They continued to their destination. '' ''Hisashi got there first. He opened the doors and ran into the hallway. Toshiro landed second and followed the girl who tried to leave out the window. He pointed the blade at her neck. Wait. he thought. That's Stacia, isn't it? '' ''Hisashi came up behind, holding the baby. "We need to get out of here-" He stopped when he saw Stacia. "Oh. There she is." "Take good care of Kagami." she said, opening a portal around herself. "We will." said Toshiro, as she disappeared. Gallery 84.PNG Category:Literature